Please
by ranDUMM
Summary: Ron walks out when Hermione needs him most. Hermione has nothing, she is nothing without him. She's lost and alone. Finally Ron comes back to everything. His family, his friends, Hermione. But will Hermione forgive him for what he did?


She watched his retreating back, shocked beyond belief.

This honestly could not be happening to her.

The love of her life, just walking away from her, without a care as to whether or not she would survive without him, whether or not she needed him there to tell her that everything was going to be okay, that she needn't cry.

But that part of the plan wasn't going too well.

The love of her life, Ronald Weasley had just walked away from her; he'd just… walked away.

_**Flashback.**_

_Ms. Granger, _

_We are writing in regards to a horrific accident that has happened._

_The death eaters are now targeting all muggles who have any relation whatsoever to Witches or Wizards._

_They have attacked the village in which your parents reside._

_A photograph has been attached to this as a last memory._

_The house is completely ruined, and your parents have been killed in a truly horrific way._

_We are sorry to deliver this news to you, but thought it best to inform you before you get a slightly garbled version from the daily prophet._

_Regards, Order of the Phoenix._

_She sat there reading it over and over, shock coming over her. She pulled out the photo and almost fainted when she saw it._

_Her house had been completely blown up. The Dark Mark was hovering over the house. On the blood splattered lawn, she saw her parents, and it was a gruesome sight. Several of their body parts had been blown off, and there was an expression of agony on their blood splattered faces._

_She only saw one thing before she fainted… a mop of unruly black hair…_

_And one thing registered before she fainted. The raven haired person was standing in front of her, frantically asking if she was okay, whilst the red-haired boy was standing far away, with not a care to the world…_

_And then all went black…_

_**End flashback**_

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" she awoke and immediately heard many people talking in hushed voices.

"She's awake Madam Pomphrey!" Two extremely worried faces swam into her view; Harry's and Ginny's. She tried to sit up in bed, but Harry's strong hands pushed her back down.

"What the-" and then it hit her. She remembered. Her parents were gone; her childhood home was gone; almost everything she had ever loved was now gone. Except for her best friends, Harry and Ginny and the love of her life…

"Ron," she whispered. Harry and Ginny immediately looked scared.

"Well see, the thing is Hermione…" said Harry slowly.

"There's really nothing to say." Said a cold voice. She turned her head to see just the person whom she needed to see right now.

The person whom she loved more than anything. The person who could make her smile with just his mere presence. The person who would sit through all her lectures though he was bored out of his wits, listening to her going on and on and on about how the Wingardium Leviosa spell was actually better designed if it were jabbed twice, rather than the complicated swish and flick. This person sat through all of this.

And this person happened to be one Ronald Weasley.

"Ron!" she moaned, and ran towards him. She grabbed him in a huge bear hug, and started crying into his shoulder. However, not even two seconds later, he'd taken her off himself and dumped her back onto the bed.

"Ron?" she whispered.

"That's right. And damn, I don't need your filth on me thank you very much." Hermione looked shocked beyond anything.

"That's right. You thought that we would end up going out for years on end? Maybe marrying? Maybe having a few kids even? Living happily. Ever. After. Well just maybe you were wrong. You see, there was nothing happy in this relationship. You were the snobby little bookworm everyone absolutely hated. And I was this lone creature overshadowed by many brothers and friends.

"You were this little annoying thing, persisting me to do my homework, study for exams. You think I would really fall for all your needless flirting? You are a piece of filth. Look at the state of you, you little weakling! Well, before you go all 'Boo Hoot' on me, I want you to know that this relationship is absolutely and completely over.

"We have nothing, we are nothing. And adding to that, you can find someone else to comfort you about your pathetic parents' fates. They deserved everything they got. But I have but one emotion that I feel for them; pity. They were so unlucky to have a mudblood like you."

"RON!" burst out Harry and Ginny angrily.

"Yes, that's right. I no longer want to associate myself with you Granger, or You Potter, Weasel."

"You have no right to call me a 'Weasel'. You are just as much of a Weasley as I am." Ron looked absolutely disgusted.

"I will no longer associate myself with families like the Weasley family; more children than they can afford. I'm off to spend some time spending some alone time in my dormitory with my girlfriend, Lavender. Alone time," he repeated, putting stress on alone, which left them without a doubt about what he was planning on doing in that alone time with Lavender.

"Ron!" choked Hermione.

"Goodbye." And with that, Ronald walked out of the infirmary.

He just walked out on their relationship.

He just walked out on her!

She watched his retreating back, shocked beyond belief.

This honestly could not be happening to her.

The love of her life, just walking away from her, without a care as to whether or not she would survive without him, whether or not she needed him there to tell her that everything was going to be okay, that she needn't cry.

But that part of the plan wasn't going too well.

The love of her life, Ronald Weasley had just walked away from her; he'd just… walked away.

And that hurt more than anything that had happened to her in her life.


End file.
